Sekirei
Sekirei Anime Sekireis: There are four main Ashikabi whose power is supposedly above that of the other ashikabis. There is one in each area of the city and are named for the area they rule over. Originally there were 3 main ashikabis (East, South, West), however, Minato became known as the Ashikabi of the North after winging his 5th and 6th sekireis. Most ashikabis, however, only have one sekirei. The four main ashikabis are exceptions to this. Ashikabi of the North (Minato Sahashi): No. 88 Musubi The first sekirei that Minato wings. She is a fighter type of sekirei who uses her fists as her weapons. She is sort of slow and does not have a lot of the common sense that regular people would have. One example of this is how she isn't embarrassed to be seen naked. When she is jealous or angry she is often seen with the image of a bear behind her. She cares about Minato a lot, and she wanted to become his sekirei because he was a kind person. She has an alternate personality who has only surfaced a few times so far in the series. This alternate personality is the No. 8 sekirei, Yume who was the second generation disciplinary squad leader. No. 108 Kusano Known as the "Green Girl", Kusano is the second sekirei of Minato Sahashi. She is a young child and has the power of nature, using plants to fight. She does not fight and has stepped in more than once to stop one. She considers No. 107 Shiina to be her brother and was uncomfortable being away from him because without his power of decay, she thought that her powers would go out of control. No. 2 Matsu Matsu is Minato's third sekirei. She is not a fighter and primarily stays in her room at Izumo Inn. Her powers allow her to see through the eyes of electronics. She also happens to be a top class hacker. She stole one of the eight treasures (Jinki) from MBI and is currently in hiding. Although she has stayed in the inn for a long time now, she has stated that soon, even she will have to participate in the fight. No. 9 Tsukiumi Minato's fourth sekirei. She is a sekirei who uses water and as a single number is very powerful. She considered Homura to be her rival and despised the idea of having an ashikabi before meeting Minato. After meeting him, however, she began to like the idea and even goes so far as to call herself Minato's wife. Tsukiumi and Musubi often compete over Minato, such as who can sit next to him at dinner. However she cares about Musubi and the other sekireis and follows the rules that the sekireis have amongst themselves. No. 3 Kazehana Minato's fifth sekirei. Kazehana was one of the original Disciplinary squad. After the director of MBI rejected her confession to him, Kazehana left the disciplinary squad to travel the country. She firsts appears in a battle between Tsukiumi and Uzumi. She thinks of herself as an older sister to the other sekireis and is very carefree. Her power is wind and she can control wind and air freely. The only people she answers to are No. 1 Miya, the director, and Minato. She is also a friend of Uzumi and seeks her out when Minato and the Ashikabi of the South fight over No. 6 Kagari. She tries to convince her to stay and when she realizes that Uzumi can't be convinced, she decides to fight her seriously. No. 6 Kagari/Homura Minato's sixth sekirei. Kagari is a unique sekirei. Kagari's gender is actually decided by what the ashikabi wants. Kagari thinks of herself/himself as a guardian of sekirei and defended any sekirei without an ashikabi. Kagari is the last sekirei to be winged in the fight. Because of this, the director incites a huge battle over who gets to wing him/her. Kagari's power is the power of fire. Kagari can control and create fire, creating moves such as Enryu (fire dragon) or Fire wall. When combined with Tsukiumi's water attacks, these fire attacks become powerful steam based attacks. Kagari is not as possesive of Minato as the others and even finds it embaressing. He/She also finds that it is weird to react to Minato because he/she was originally male at the start of the series. However, as time progresses, Kagari begins to turn into a female as he/she reacts to Minato. Ashikabi of the West (Sanada of the West): No. ? Kuzuri No. ? Kujika No. ? Shijime Ashikabi of the East (Higa Izumi): No. 22 Kochou No. 101 Oriha No. ? Toyotama No. ? Ichiya 'No. ?' Oshino No. ? Kujou Ashikabi of the South (Hayato Mikogami): No. 5 Mutsu One of the original Disciplinary Squad. At this point, not much is known about him except that he seems to be able to cause the earth to shake by stabbing his sword into the earth. The other Disciplinary Squad members thought that he wouldn't be someone to become loyal to an ashikabi, however this has proven untrue as he is now the sekirei of the Ashikabi of the South. No. 15 Himeko No. 39 Mitsuki No. 65 Taki No. 43 Yomi Yomi is a sadistic and perverted sekirei who served Hayato Mikagami, the Ashikabi of the South. She was with him when he first tried to wing Kusano. This attack led to the creation of the botanical garden and the eventual winging of Kusano by Minato. She was also there when Minato finds Kusano and tries to take her back so that Hayato can wing her. She is defeated by Musubi shortly after. No. 38 Mitsuha Other Ashikabi's Sekireis Yukari Sahashi: No. 107 Shiina A Sekirei who has the power to decay. Basically, the power seems to rot away anything and is the direct opposite of Ku's plant power. He is like a big brother to Ku who was afraid that, without him, her power would go out of control. He was winged by the younger sister of Minato, Yukari and is currently working for Higa of the East who has Yukari captive. Chiho: No. 10 Uzume A sekirei who uses a veil as her weapon. This veil is used to hide her face and as an object used for both defence and offense. Uzume was originally living in Izumo Inn, but because of her ashikabi's declining health, has left the Inn to work under Higa of the East. Her veil seems to be able to cause cuts on a person's skin as she has defeated many sekirei's while not giving out her name and number, which upsets Musubi and Tsukiumi. The Disciplinary Squad (Natsuo Ichinomi): No. 04 Karasuba (Nicknamed: The Black Sekirei) A sekirei who has been a part of all three generations of the disciplinary squad. She seems to know a lot about Musubi's past and knows about many parts of the sekirei plan from her job and from the fact that she has been around as long as Miya, Matsu, or Kazehana. It has been said that if her and No. 01 Miya had fought, half of the city would be destroyed in the process. She has an unsettled rivalry with No. 08 Yume who seems to be within No. 88 Musubi. Because of this she continues to test Musubi so that Yume can come out to finish their fight. She seems very bloodthirsty as she slaughters an ashikabi and his sekirei who are trying to leave the city without hesitation and even attacks two sekireis because she is in the mood for it. No. 104 Haihane (Nicknamed: The Indigo Sekirei) Haihane is a sekirei who uses her claws to attack. She is one of the three current disciplinary squad members and has had a couple of encounters with Minato and his sekireis. She and Tsukiumi have fought each other two times. The first time, Tsukiumi almost drowned her in a river. The second time was unconclusive, however both her and Tsukiumi were at the point o fusing their Norito's. She seems to be very shy in front of Natsuo and seems to talk slowly or in broken senteneces. No. 105 Benitsubasa (Nicknamed: The Crimson Sekirei) Benitsubasa is a sekirei who uses her fists, a lot like Musubi. She has a hatred of Musubi for her defeat by No. 08 Yume and spent the whole third match looking for Musubi to finish their fight. She seems to be a very stong sekirei as she can swipe away Kagari's flames and send Musubi flying. She also was able to fight both Musubi and Kagari for a short time during the third match. She has not used a Norito yet, however during the third match she was about to use it when the disciplinary squad was called away to deal with some escape attempts by other Ashikabis. Seo Kaoru: No. 11 Hikari and No.12 Hibiki: Two sekirei who spent the first stage attacking unwinged sekirei's to make them choose an ashikabi. They control electricity and thunder. They are both the sekireis of Seo and have said many times how useless and idiotic he is. It is true, however that they stick with him which shows how much they actually care about him. Hikari is very short tempered while Hibiki is very calm, often fixing Seo or Hikari's messes. Takehito Miya Asama The landlady of Izumo Inn. Category:Sekirei